Friends & Foes
by kayjay452
Summary: Scarlett Smith is the new girl, she caused Liam to have to share with Rick. Scarlett already decided that Liam was cocky, and she's only known him for 5 minutes. What will happen,  Sorry, I can't do summary's but please read :/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N; I am sorry if there is an awful lot of Liam in this story, he is like my favourite character ever and Richard Wisker it very hot :3 **

**This is my first official fanfic (the other only has like 2 chapters :O) **

**Please R&R **

**Write any questions in the review or, PM me **

**I don't own any of the TBR characters, I only own the storyline and my O/C, Scarlett. xx**

**The first part will be from Liam's POV but the rest should be from Scarlett's.**

**Liam's POV**

I stood outside ElmTree House , I can't believe I was sent back to this place. I mean I like it here, it feels like home, but I thought that family were going to be the ones. They would be if it hadn't been for Andy, their stupid son. I mean it wasn't even my fault. They can't just blame me because I was the fostered one. People don't understand us care kids.

I looked the house up and down and saw a girl in the window. A minute later she had disappeared, my bags were scattered around my feet so I started to pick them up. Mike came out looking fuming. He picked up two of my bags with a lot of force and walked back into the house. I rolled my eyes and followed him into the house.

"So, Mike, what have I missed?" I smirked at Mike as I entered the office, Tracy was sat on the edge of the desk, giving me a disapproving look,

"Liam this is no time for joking around!" Mike barked at me

"oh, well good cause I ain't"

"Liam, just stay out of trouble, you are sharing with Rick in your old room." Mike replied, head in his hands.

"WHAT?" I shouted " you gave my room away and are now expecting me to share"

"well what do you expect, I thought this family were going to be the ones, you got along so well" Mike replied trough gritted teeth

"fine… whatever just don't talk to me" I stormed out of the room.

**Scarlett's POV**

I saw a boy arrive. He looked the house up and down and saw me, I dropped the curtain and stepped away from the window. He looked awfully familiar but I couldn't figure out why, I have never seen him before. I went to the living room to hang out with the others, I sat with tee and we started talking about shoes. Then came the shouting.

Everyone went silent and Kitty jumped up and ran out of the room. Shortly after, Rick ran out after her. The shouting got louder,

"Liam's back" Elektra groaned, I'm guessing they didn't get along.

"YAY!" shouted Frank and Toby and ran out of the room, everyone else in the room apart from Elektra followed them out and I could hear them stampeding down the stairs.

"Are you not going to welcome him home?" I asked Elektra,

"Ugh, no" she looked at my questioning face "me and Liam haven't exactly seen eye to eye since I arrived"

"Oh. Well… I'll see you later" I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, away from the rest of the people and watched them all hug and greet Liam. He looked over at me,

"And who are you, newbie?" he asked in an Essex accent, adding a wink at the end,

"I am Scarlett, and it's probably best you don't call me newbie or wink at me." I replied coldly, I wasn't liking him already

"well, Newbie, its nice to meet you, I am Liam" he smirked, holding out his hand for me to shake.

I glared at him, then down at his hand, turned on my heel and walked back up the stairs.

"I'm sure we will be great friends" he shouted up the stairs after me,

"Sure!" I shouted back sarcastically.

I walked up the stairs and saw Elektra still in the living room, Rick and Kitty were now back and they were all watching TV.

"Elektra, I think I may see why you and Liam don't really get along" I smiled before walking to my room.

I was sat on my bed looking up at my posters when I heard a timid knock at the door, then Kitty popped her head around the door

"hey, come in" I smiled at her,

"why don't you like Liam?" she asked me shyly

"Well Kitty. Its not that I don't like him. He just seems a bit… Stuck up." I grimaced at the stupid words I used,

Kitty stood up silently and walked out of the room. That was weird, and random. But to be honest Kitty wasn't exactly… Normal? Was she?

It was late and Mike shouted up the stairs that it was time to sleep, so I put on my pyjamas and climbed into bed. Little did I know something was going to happen.

**Ok sorry it is quite short, this is just the intro kind of chapter so you get an Idea,**

**Can people please review any ideas they have, I have some but im not quite sure about whether or not I like them, or they will be interesting enough.**

**I NEED ideas for some great practical jokes**

**AND… I am not making Scarlett and Liam relationship because all stories are like that and I want this to be a more friends and foes story.**

**Please Review, subscribe, follow etc. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N; Ok, so I know I said that I wouldn't put much of Liam's POV, just Scarlett's, I think I may have changed my mind. If you don't like the idea, please write in the review and I will take into count everyone's opinions to make my story better. Although if I did it with both POV then it would be a whole lot easier to understand.**

**Scarlett's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of toast coming from the kitchen, I got up, showered, dressed in my black skinny jeans with the skeleton hands, my black and white stripy top with the cute pattern and my bright blue converse.

I walked downstairs to find everyone already in the kitchen, at the table eating or at the counter making there breakfast. I walked over to the counter and opened the top cupboard to get out my wheetos and, like I did every morning, and a box with hundreds of maggots fell onto me. I screeched and leapt back I surprise.

Everyone looked around in shock.

"LIAM!" I shouted at the top of my lungs

Liam walked In, saw what was in the bowl and started to laugh at me

"you did this" I pointed at him

"so what if I did" he replied coolly

"Right, Liam office. Now." Tracy said looking at Liam.

I watched as Liam sauntered into the office, followed by Tracy, I followed them out of the kitchen and could just hear Liam explaining why he had done it

"She has hated my guts since I arrived, I don't even know what I did, she just glares at me and most of the time ignores me and when she does talk to me it is always sarcastically. So I thought playing a little harmless practical joke on her." I heard him tell Mike and Tracy,

"Liam, you shouldn't do that, you to clean them all up, you are on washing up duty for a week and you are to apologise to Scarlett" Mike raised his voice, "and no complaining"

He did it because he thinks that I hate him?

Liam walked out of the office sulking, and I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom to take a shower for the second time today.

I walked into the living room to find Liam playing pool with Frank and Tee,

"can I play?" I asked Tee

"yeah sure, girls vs. boys?" she asked smiling at me

"yeah, cool" I smiled back,

I looked up to see Liam looking at me, I'm guessing he didn't expect me to be nice to him after the joke. But I decided that it isn't worth fighting with him when I have to live in the same house as he does.

If I'm honest, that game of pool wasn't too bad even if there was a bit of awkwardness between me and Liam, the girls won, naturally. We all sat on the sofa after the game and started watching some old movie on TV.

"Tee, d'you want to help me paint my room? Tracy brought the paint last week for me" I asked her,

"yeah ok" her face lit up

We got up and left the room to go and tell Mike we were painting.

Mike supplied us with dust sheets to cover the bed, wardrobe and desk that were in my room, 4 different sized paintbrushes and the can of red paint. We headed upstairs to put on old clothes and met in my room 5 minutes later.

I opened the can of paint and grabbed a paint brush, Tee did the same. She plugged in her CD player and we played cheesy songs whilst painting. This had to be one of the best days of being at the dumping ground, even if I had been cover in maggots that morning.

"LUNCH!" Gina shouted up she stairs, it was so loud event the paint it the tub rippled, we chucked our paintbrushes back in it and ran down the stairs for food.

I walked in the kitchen to find the only seat available was next to Liam, I reluctantly went and sat down, avoiding eye contact with him. Tracy passed me over a plate of chicken and crinkle cut chips (Specially brought for Harry, as they are his favourite). Everyone tucked into there food and as soon as me and Tee had finished we went back up to finish painting my room.

**Ok so I know it isn't the best chapter, but it will have to do. Thank you Purplerabbit11 (such a cool name) for your review, I will put that in one of the next few chapters. **

**This is another short chapter, but I am planning to make them long soon.**

**Please R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N; Sorry if this chapter is kind of rubbish, I am still trying to think of ideas for practical jokes as well so please review.**

**This chapter is kind of for Purplerabbit11 because I decided to use your idea in this chapter. **

**And a question; should I get Tee involved with helping Scarlett; and Frank with helping Liam, or just keep it to them two?**

**Scarlett's POV**

It was whilst painting my room with Tee that I decided I was going to do it. Get revenge on Liam. Play my own practical joke on him.

I sat on my bed when I had finished and admired our work.

"DINNER!" Gina yelled, making me jump. Had me and Tee really been painting all day?

I wandered down stairs and took a seat next to Tee. Tonight was curry night, well, Chicken night for me, I don't like curry so I had breaded chicken with mashed potato instead. I finished first and headed up to my room to plan revenge.

Then it came to me, I knew what I was going to do, it would have to wait till later though,

It came to bed time for all the younger children and I was starting to get nervous.

_what if it didn't work? What if he woke up? Oh god, maybe I should give up. NO Scarlett, stop being stupid, this is revenge for what he did to you this morning. _Scarlett thought to herself.

I planned on waiting till 11.30.

I looked at my phone, it read 11.27, three more minutes. Two more minutes. One more minute.

The clock struck 11.30, I climbed out of bed and crept to my door, opening it slowly. It creaked quietly making me jump. I slipped through the small gap not wanting to wake anyone and tip toed down to the kitchen. When I was there I grabbed it roll of cling film and some scissors.

I crept back up the stairs and stopped outside Liam's room. I took a deep breath before slowly pushing open his door, and walking inside. I closed the door behind me and walked over to his bed, I tucked the end of the cling film into the bar at the bottom and rolled it quietly over the top, I then rolled it underneath the bed and crept round to grab it again, rolling it back over the top. He stirred in his sleep

"I don't want to be a banana" he muttered before giving a small snore,

I stifled a laugh before carrying on, it took about 10 minutes before I had cling filmed him up to the top of his torso, I cut the cling film and walked out of his room back to my own.

I got back to my room and climbed into bed with a chuckle to myself, tomorrow would be interesting, and I couldn't wait. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke in the morning to silence, I guessed Liam wasn't up yet so I got up a dressed. As it was now light I could take a picture, so I went to his room, opened the door a crack and took a picture on my phone before running down to the kitchen.

I opened the cupboard open before hearing a scream, Tee, Carmen and Harry looked up from the table, realised it was Liam and carried on eating. No one else even bothered to look. I carried on making my breakfast, and sat down to eat it.

About 10 minutes later Liam walked in, he was holding a handful of cling film and he looked mad.

**Liam's POV**

I awoke with a start, then realised I couldn't move. I screamed, not realising it was only because some one had cling filmed me to my bed, I struggled to get out if it, every minute getting more and more frustrated. It took me about 10 minutes and when I was finally out.

"Scarlett" I muttered to myself before I gathered it all up and stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I was met by everyone staring at me,

"What happened Liam?" Tee asked, ask Gus scribbled frantically in his notebook,

"I got cling filmed to my bed" I replied, fuming

Everyone that was in the kitchen started laughing, except Scarlett, who looked like she felt sorry for me, this made me start to think it wasn't her.

I turned to Elektra,

"was this you?" I asked her shoving my hand full of cling film in her face

"what no, why would I want to do that to you" she replied with a frown.

I walked out of the room and back to my room.

**Scarlett's POV**

Tee asked Liam what happened and he told her,

Everyone started laughing and I put on a face the said 'I feel sorry for you' I guess after the acting school I went to at one of my care homes helped me to not give away it was me who did it. He looked at me before turning on Elektra and shoving the cling film in her face.

He walked out of the room and I looked after him feeling kind of sorry for him. Although he deserved it, it was only a bit of harmless revenge. I stood up to throw away my now soggy cereal to see everyone staring at me,

"what?" I exclaimed,

"lets see a picture of him all wrapped up the" Elektra laughed

"I don't know what your talking about" I grinned

"we all know you did it"

I pulled out my phone to show them the picture and they all started laughing at it,

"It was YOU!" he frowned at me

"umm" was all I could reply,

Mike came in and he had heard everything.

"Scarlett you are going to be on mopping duty for two weeks." he looked ashamed of the behaviour.

I felt really guilty then, but it had to be done.

"Ok, but it was only revenge" I muttered

"I don't care, you shouldn't have done it" Mike replied before walking out of the room.

All the children were now in the kitchen, now was my chance to have a laugh,

"Oh Liam, you don't have to be a banana" I smirked at him,

"what?" he asked

"You said last night in your sleep that you don't want to be a banana, don't worry you don't have to be" I chuckled before running out of the room.

I heard everyone laughing at what I had said and Liam had a go at them for laughing at him.

**Ok sorry this isn't very good, I just loved the joke and didn't know how to make it interesting, I still need ideas, and I was thinking of maybe later on making it turn into a dare game?**

**R&R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N I realise I am writing these, but no one is reviewing so I don't know if it is a good story or not, because if it is not, I will start a new one and try and make it better, but I NEED reviews to help me do that. **

**I don't know if people are reading this or not but, please R&R.**

**Scarlett's POV**

I went straight up to my room and sat on my bed, I hoped me getting Liam back would be the end of our practical jokes because I had a feeling he would get really serious and something bad would happen to one of us, and even though I didn't like him I didn't want anything bad to happen.

I heard a knock at my door,

"who is it?" I called

"it's only me" the voice replied

"who is me?" I asked with a frown

"Tracy" Tracy called back

"Oh. Come in"

The door opened and Tracy walked in, she sat on the corner of my bed next to me,

"why did you cling film Liam to his bed?" she asked me,

"because he made maggots drop all over me"

"yeah, but you could think of better surely?" Tracy grinned at me

"yeah" I replied looking at my feet"

Tracy stood up and left the room, I went and sat at my desk pulled out some paper and wrote down a list of stuff I could do to get Liam.

I had a great idea, but decided I would not do anything until I knew he was going to try and get revenge for my trick this morning.

I went downstairs after writing my list because I got bored and asked Tee if she wanted to go shopping, Gina said she would drop us into town because she needed to do the shopping anyway, this made everything a whole lot easier for use because Gina would spend about 2 hours shopping anyway, and she could drop us back.

We went into the shopping centre and went straight to the clothes shops. Tee wanted to go to Primark to buy a top she had seen the previous weekend so we made our way there, we spent about 15 minutes in there looking around and both came out with a bag full of clothes.

It was then that I saw them. They were the friends from the school I went to before the last care home, they made me move because it was to far away, but now I was back I could go there right?

_I wonder if they still remember me. _I thought to myself.

Just then one of them looked over at me, Jay, we had been best friends at school. He saw me and his face lit up, he turned back to the others who also looked over. Jay started walking towards me and Tee,

"Scarlett, do you know them people?" Tee asked me,

"yeah, they went to one of my schools" I smiled.

"Scarlett!" Jay smiled when he got to me, god I missed his smile, I missed him,

"hey Jay, how have you been?" I asked, giving him a hug

"not bad, you still in care?" he asked me, he knew all about my past, unlike anyone at Elm Tree

"yeah, new home though" I replied

"ha, get kicked out of the last one?"

"not really, I just got offered to stay at the new one, its nicer there anyway" I chuckled to him

I started chatting with all the other people as they came up behind Jay, none of them new I was in care, they didn't know hardly anything about me though.

"Hey, I am Jay, a friend of Scarlett's" Jay smiled at Tee holding out his hand,

"um, h-hi, I'm Tee, I live w-with Scarlett" Tee stuttered, staring at him,

"cool" he replied.

Just then I got a call from Gina, she was ready to go, so I said bye to Jay and everyone else and me and Tee left, but not before Jay gave me his phone number.

We got back into the minivan and started to head home, me and Tee chatted non stop about clothes and shoes, and somehow our conversation turned into talking about all my friends and Jay. The car pulled into the drive and we got out and helped Gina with the shopping bags, we went into the house dumped them in the kitchen and went up to the living room. Up there was, Elektra, Carmen, Lily, Rick, Kitty, Johnny, Tyler and Frank. Liam was no where is sight, probably planning something knowing him.

**Ok, so I haven't done a practical joke in this chapter because I introduced a new character (Jay) but I am going to do Liam's one on the next chapter. I have some ideas for future chapters, but suggestions are always welcome and you will probably see them in later chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N; Thanks for all the reviews, I am glad you are all liking it so far.**

**luna-Nina I am hoping to put your shower cap joke into either the next chapter or the chapter after that.**

**Please R&R.**

**Scarlett's POV**

I decided to not try and find Liam , so I just hung around with the others in the living room and let him get on with whatever he was doing.

I made a mental note to check my bed before I sleep tonight, in case he has done something to it.

"DINNER" Gina yelled from the kitchen.

Everyone started to get up and leave the room, I followed out last and headed down the stairs. When I got down there I noticed that Liam wasn't there, I took my seat and Gina put my meal in front of me. I picked up my knife and fork just as Liam walked in the room smirking.

"what you smirking about?" Rick asked him,

"nothing" Liam replied quickly changing his facial expression.

He has so done something, and I bet it is another prank he is going to pull. Liam at his food really fast and left as quickly as he could, I dreaded to think what he was doing.

After dinner we all hung around in the living room, playing pool and chatting about anything and everything. Liam even decided to take a break from whatever he was planning and join in with the conversations.

At bed time I was extremely wary of what Liam could have done, I checked the top of every door before opening it, I took all the covers of my bed to make sure nothing was in it, when I was sure nothing had happened I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

**The next morning…**

I awoke early the next morning and wandered downstairs to find Rick and Johnny and Lily up, we had a couple of boy vs. girls games of pool before others started waking up.

Gina had gotten up and made breakfast so we all went to eat. She had make sausage sandwiches and jam on toast. I reached straight away for a sausage sandwich and put it on my plate, I sat at the table and put tomato ketchup in it, before taking a huge bite.

After I had eaten it I went upstairs and got changed into my black skinny jeans and red tank top with my red converse, I then went to brush my teeth.

I got to the bathroom and had to wait for Gus to finish his 'Just-in-case' before I went in. I put the toothpaste on my brush and stuck it in my mouth, little did I know, it had been covered in salt. I quickly spat it out and rinsed my mouth out with loads of water before leaving the bathroom,

"LIAM, I'M GUNNA GET YOU" I shouted, causing Carmen, Rick and Sapph to come into the hallway

"what's he done?" Carmen asked me,

"he put salt on my toothbrush" I muttered, then I saw him walking up the stairs,

I walked up to him,

"I am so getting you back for this!" I shouted in his face before storming to my room

About 5 minutes later I realised I hadn't actually brushed my teeth, so I went to the bathroom grabbed my toothbrush, rinsed it off with hot water , chucked Liam's one out the window and brushed my teeth.

I needed to get revenge, if it was the last thing I do.

**This chapter is the shortest one I have done, but oh well.**

**I actually kinda like the next prank that Liam is going to pull on Scarlett (It will be like chapter 7 (or something like that))**

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N thank you for the reviews, it gives me more confidence to write the story.**

**I am finding it really hard to slow the story down, so feel free to cyber-slap me if you feel I am getting boring in some places, I am just trying to make the chapters a bit longer and add a bit more suspense.**

**Anyway, new chapter, enjoy.**

**Scarlett's POV**

I had formed a plan in my head of how I was going to get Liam back for what he did, I racked my brains last night thinking of something after the salty toothbrush incident, and I think now I may have the perfect solution.

I had heard a rumour, from Carmen yesterday, that Liam and Frank were planning to make bottles of liamade in the attic today. They really shouldn't have told anyone because nothing stays a secret in here for long.

They had told everyone it had stopped exploding, so I waited for them to go up the stairs with everything they needed, lets just hope they come down for lunch when Gina calls them.

I went down the stairs and into the kitchen,

"Gina, could I go and meet up with a friend in town later?" I asked her, a grin slowly spreading across my face

"Sure thing, you eating lunch first?" she answered, visibly happy that I actually had friends

"umm, no I am getting some food whilst I'm there" I smiled

"ok, well have fun and don't be back to late" she walked of to go check on the food.

Its not as if I was actually lying. Jay did invite me to town, so I would do my prank and then I would go to town, no one would know any different, well except Liam.

"LUNCH!" Gina bellowed.

I heard footsteps thundering down the stairs, and crept out of my room, I looked around the corner to see Liam and Frank emerging from the attic and going down the stairs. I took my chance and ran up the stairs. I came face to face with about 30 bottles of liamade. Result.

I grabbed 4 bottles and went back down the stairs, I put them in Liam's room and went beck for more, lets just hope they didn't count them before they left.

I now had 10 bottles and I got to work, placing them around the room. One in each corner, two under his bed, and the other four at different points around the room.

I then left to go to town,

"Scarlett!" Jay shouted when he saw me and ran up to give me a hug,

"hey" I grinned at him,

We hung around town for half an hour and then went a got a Nandos for lunch, we ate it in the park and then just chatted about everything I had missed at my old school and what I had been up to. I looked at my phone and realised it was 4 o'clock so I left.

"I'M BACK" I shouted as I walked through the door

"Hello, did you have fun with your friend?" Gina asked coming out of the office

"yeah, not bad" I smiled before heading up to my room,

I hung around in the living room till we were told to go to bed, I wandered up to my room, and prayed my prank would work. I got my pyjamas on and climbed into bed before I heard the whooshing of liquid escaping form the bottles of liamade, followed by a shout from Liam.

I jumped out of bed and ran to his room, everyone else was already there so I pushed to the front to witness what was happening. Mike was there about to open Liam's door so I turned on my heel and rushed to the back of the crowd. Mike opened the door and all the blue liquid came flowing out, everyone screamed and ran away from Liam's room.

He looked at me.

"SCARLETT!" Liam roared,

"It wasn't me, I was in town with Jay basically all day" I smiled sheepishly

"Liam! What have I told you about liamade? My office now" Mike asked and told him.

**Liam's POV**

I had just climbed into bed when whoosh, a load of blue liquid shot into the air. Liamade.

I screamed and jumped out of my bed as liquid started squirting and seeping through the mattress. I waded through the 10cm deep liquid to the door just as mike opened it and it all flowed out of the room. Everyone was there, they all ran to get away from it.

I looked at Scarlett, knowing it was her. It always was.

**Ok so I hope you liked? I wasn't sure about the whole liamade thing, but then I thought that it was going to be Liam's drink used against him. Please R&R, it seems people are Subscribing to my story, but they aren't reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N; Thank you for all the positive reviews everyone.**

**I would like to thank Miss Emeralds for your review, I am glad you are enjoying the story so far, also yes, I completely forgot that Rick was sharing with Liam, so I am going to write a bit about that during this chapter. I loved your idea about them doing something that reminds one of them of there past, I might make it like that when I finish.**

**Also thanks to imonlyhumansoimnotperfect (what a nightmare to type :P) I now have a handprint on my face ;) I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

**I love the fact everyone is funding this story funny, I only wrote it because I thought up the first practical joke and decided to do more xD**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter**

**R&R.**

**Scarlett's POV**

Liam was walking to the office followed by Mike, when Rick walked out of the room groaning. Crap, I forgot that it would also affect Rick.

"what happened?" he asked, groaning

"Umm, Liam's liamade exploded" Tee chuckled

"oh, that's why everything is wet" he grumbled "night everyone"

He was about to go back in his room when Mike came back up, followed by Liam.

"Rick, do you mind sleeping on the sofa for now?" Mike asked him sympathetically,

"Why?" Rick asked, confused

"Because your room is covered in liamade"

"oh, yeah I s'pose" Rick started walking to the living room,

"right, everyone back to bed, you can all help clean up in the morning" Mike shouted, clapping his hands

There was groans from everyone as they started walking back to there rooms, I walked off looking back to see Mike, leading Liam to the living room carrying two duvets.

The next morning I woke up to an argument between Mike and Elektra. I got out of bed, put on my dressing gown and walked down the hall to the source of the shouting.

"why do I have to clean there skanky room?" Elektra shouted at Mike

"Because Elektra everyone is helping" he replied, covering his face with his hand

"well its Liam's fault! Its his stupid drink" Elektra shouted before going to her room and slamming the door.

I went to the kitchen to find Tee, Carmen, Rick and Tyler sat at the table,

"Nice joke Scarlett" Tyler said running up to high-five me,

"it wasn't me" I replied with a glance at Rick

"Scarlett, everyone knows it was you, and don't worry, I forgive you cause I know you were only getting Liam back for the salty toothbrush." Rick gave me a reassuring smile, that was when I high-fived Tyler.

"I am really sorry though Rick"

"I know, but it was only a joke"

Just then Liam came in, everyone fell silent,

"I'm going to get you" he threatened pointing at me, before grabbing something from the cupboard and walking out of the room again.

Something tells me he is annoyed at me.

I went upstairs to my room and grabbed my clothes before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. I went in, locked the door, turned on the shower and shoved the shower cap on my head. *Splat*

I let out a small scream in surprise,

I yanked it off my head and looked inside, only to find that a layer of jam had been put around the inside of the cap. I knew exactly who did this.

I took a shower, making sure I washed my hair carefully and went to find Liam,

"why did you put jam in the shower cap?" I asked shoving it in his face

"why did you put 10 bottles of liamade around mine and Rick's bedroom?" He asked with a smirk before walking off

I flopped on the sofa and Johnny came up behinds me

"Umm, Scarlett, why have you got like a pip in your hair?" he asked picking it out

"oh no," I face palmed myself and explained to Johnny about the shower cap.

**Ok so I know this is like nothing on the liamade, but it was the best I had, and I was doing science homework and watching TBR and now I am going to try write another chapter before Waterloo Road comes on :3 **

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N; Ok, so I apologise if I don't update so often, I have to resit my science coursework so I have like a whole research task, and then a write up and an experiment. I have also been doing my Food Technology coursework. Wish me luck, I will need it.**

**I am making brownies on Wednesday… I will have like 40 so virtual brownies when I update after that ;) **

**I also thought I would share my GCSE English and Science marks so far:**

**English Controlled Assessment; B**

**English GCSE; B**

**Science GCSE; B**

**Science Coursework; D (hence why I have to resit :L)**

**I would like to thank Miss Emeralds, again, for your mega long review, I am glad you are enjoying the story, and your reviews always make me chuckle to myself. Aha, CHUCKLE… that's a funny word :P **

**I am trying not to forget Rick now though as well, poor Rick D:**

**And who watched the latest episode? I didn't find it as good as the others; but next week is the last one… EVER! :O :'( **

**Anywayyyyyy, sorry for the really long A/N and I hope you like the latest chapter;**

**Scarlett's POV**

I needed to get revenge on Liam, I kept finding pips in my hair because of him.

I just needed to make sure he liked toffee apples.

I knew what I was going to do, I just needed to plan everything perfectly, this could be difficult, I just needed to make sure it was all planned out,

I went to the living room to find everyone sat there,

"who likes toffee apples?" I asked looking around the room,

I heard a mixture of yes's and no's

Ok so I got a yes from Sapphire, Toby, Rick and Liam and a no from everyone else, so I set to work making my toffee apples with Gina's supervision.

I melted the toffee in a glass bowl over a saucepan of water and left Gina stirring it, whilst I took 8 apples from the fridge. When the toffee was fully melted Gina left me to cover the apples, I took turns dipping each of the apples in the toffee before placing it on the plate to go in the fridge. When I had done them all I put them in the fridge till lunch and made some cookies for the others.

"LUNCH!" Gina yelled,

Everyone came running down the stairs and sat at the table, everyone had cold pizza and salad. Except me, I don't like cold pizza so I had a chicken wings.

After everyone had finished, I put a toffee apple on a each to give to Sapphire, Toby, Rick, myself and Liam.

I then put the cookies in the middle of the table for everyone else.

Rick bit into his apple,

"this tastes good Scarlett, your really good cook" He smiled

"thanks, even though it doesn't take much cooking"

Everyone else was now tucking into the cookies when Liam spat out his toffee apple,

"Liam if you didn't like it you should have just said" Gina sighed, looking at Liam

"Not apple… Onion… gunna… kill you… Scar…lett" He Breathed, between sips of water, I saw his eyes watering before he ran out of the room,

"Scarlett, what was that for?" Mike asked getting up to see if Liam was ok

"it was just a joke" I replied rolling my eyes

"your sanctioned for a week and you are to tidy the living room" Mike glared at me before leaving the room.

**Liam's POV**

I bit into the toffee apple to find it wasn't even an apple. It was an onion. I took sips of water, talking between each sip, trying to get the taste out of my mouth. My eyes were watering, I couldn't see hardly anything so I got up and left the room, knocking something over on my way out.

**Ok I am aware this is not the best chapter but oh well, I was listening to Rod Stewart whilst writing it :L so yeah… **

**R&R **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N; So, chapter 9... I have been really busy doing a coursework research task… ok it only took me 3 hours, but still, I could have been writing another chapter for my lovely readers; thank you all for the support throughout my story, I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it.**

**Also good luck to Olivia1995, just come out of it with a better grade ;) **

**Every time I write this story, I have to open up the previous chapter to check who the last one was even though I know it is Scarlett every even chapter.**

**I stayed at a friends last night and we didn't sleep till 3 in the morning and then her nieces woke up at like 6.50 so I am kinda knackered so I apologise for the rubbish spelling.**

**Scarlett's POV**

I was waiting for Liam to get his own back, surely he was starting to run out of ideas of what to do. There was only so much we could do in the house.

I was cleaning the living room when Liam came in,

"Hey, d'you want help with that?" he asked me

"um, no, why would you want to help me anyway?" I replied looking at him

"why not? I have nothing else better to do, cya" and with that he left

I wasn't letting him help me, he was probably planning to do something to ruin everything anyway, I finished the rest of the room quickly and headed to my room. Nearly everyone was in the kitchen drinking a bottle of 'improved' liamade, I still didn't trust it, and apparently neither did Rick because he wasn't there either. Nor was Elektra, maybe not wanting to clean it up when it exploded.

I walked up the stairs and was walking towards my room when I heard music coming from Liam and Rick's room. It sounded like a guitar. I stopped outside the door and knocked,

"come in" I heard Rick's voice from the other side of the door.

I slowly opened it and went inside

"I didn't know you could play" I said gesturing to the guitar in his arms

"yeah, a bit, you?" he asked me with a shrug

"hmm, I can a bit" I sighed

He handed me the guitar and I sunk onto the bed getting ready to play,

"what shall I play?" I asked, curiously

"um, do you know Eternal Flame?" he asked me

"yeah" I replied and started playing, I hadn't played in a while but as it was my favourite song so it just came back, I suddenly forgot about everything whilst playing the song, and then I finished. It was silent so I looked up to see Rick staring at me in awe

"that was amazing, where did you learn to play like that?" he asked, smiling

"thank you, and a taught myself, this was the first song I learnt to play because I was my mum's favourite" I smiled to myself, thinking about my mum dancing around the room singing along to the song, me playing it on guitar for her.

"BEDTIME!" Gina yelled

Everyone was heading up to bed and I went to my room, checking everything again to make sure Liam hadn't done anything. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke then next morning to shouting, it was Carmen arguing with Tracy about not being allowed to watch what she wanted on TV because Harry was watching an animal documentary. I wandered into the living room after breakfast and flopped on the sofa with my can of coke. I opened it and did the alphabet thing (you know, the one where you keep bending the ring till it came of, and the letter it came off at was the name of the person you were supposed to marry) A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I… I don't know anyone beginning with 'I' so it looks like I'm safe.

I started to drink my can when I remembered something,

"Harry, come with me a second" I held my hand out for him to grab

He took hold of it and grabbed Jeff with the other hand and we ran to my room,

I went in the top of my wardrobe and pulled out my toy giraffe, he was slightly darker that Jeff

"this is George-Bertie, or George for short" I showed him to Harry

His eyes widened in admiration,

"can I look after him?" he asked, a huge grin on his face

"sure, now come on, we are missing the programme" I smiled back as Harry clutched both Giraffes in his hands and ran to show Sapphire George.

I went back to the living room and grabbed my drink taking a sip before resting it on my knee and holding onto it with one hand, I looked at the TV and next thing I know the coke is fizzing up everywhere, I jump up and drop the can. I look around the room and make eye contact with Liam, laughing his head off, I was going to kill him one day, I chuckled to myself

Mike walked in the room and saw what had happened, he knew we were having a practical joke war and told Liam to clean it up, immediately.

**Ok so sorry its not that great. I would actually love to try some of these out :D**

**Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N; arghhhhh, I am running out of ideas!**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, I am glad you are enjoying the story.**

**Do you remember George-Bertie? From the last chapter? Well I decided to put him in because he is my giraffe toy from when I was littler and I was sorting out my wardrobe and I found him :D the first thing I thought was TBR :')**

**Also I wont be updating till around 7 for the next week or so because of my science coursework, and all the homework I am cramming in between each session :-( **

**So here goes, chapter 10.**

**Scarlett's POV**

After Liam had cleaned everything up, he left to go to his room, I decided to stay in the living room playing pool with Johnny and Frank. Naturally I won. I had learnt to play from my uncle, he was a champion pool player and was sometimes on TV. I never watched it because watching it was boring.

I only played it.

I had set up my plan, and I knew how I was getting him back.

I fell asleep quickly after that and had a dream about all the pranks that me and Liam had pulled on each other.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of an argument, it sounded like it was between Elektra and Liam, I jumped out of bed and pulled on my cardigan over my pyjamas. I ran out of the room and followed the source of the shouting, I located them outside Elektra's room

"What did you do it for?" Elektra shouted

"I didn't, it wasn't me!" Liam yelled back

"yeah whatever, you expect me to believe that"

Just then Gina came galloping up to them

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" she shouted in her usual elephant voice

"Liam decided to pull a prank on me. I thought that's what you and Scarlett did, don't get me involved" Elektra went back into her room, slamming the door.

Everyone stared at Liam,

"what? It weren't me" he said, before storming off.

I went to the kitchen later to find everyone eating and Gina doing a shopping list, she asked if anyone else wanted anything,

"Ooh, pickles" Harry smiled, making Jeff and George nod

"yes, Harry but does anyone else like them?" Gina asked

There was muttered yes and no's, one of the yeses being Liam. Result!

I wandered into the office,

"Gina…" I started

"what now Scarlett?" She looked over at me

"Can I go into town, I want to meet up with Jay?" I asked

"oh, sure, I will drop you in"

I got out of the minivan and looked over at the joke shop I saw jay sat over on the bench and walked over to him.

"I need to take a detour to the joke shop" I smiled

We went in and I brought what I needed and left.

Me and jay hung around town for a couple of hours before I got the bus back home, Gina had already got home and put all the shopping away, I took out the jar of pickles and opened them, I washed my hands took one out and got the joke shop bag.

I was sat in the kitchen with a few of the other kids minding my own business when Liam came in, he opened up the cupboards and saw the pickles,

"Pickles!" he exclaimed, opening the jar

He took one out and bit into it. The fake blood started running out of it

Liam let out a small yelp and dropped the pickle, checking his hand for cuts.

**Liam's POV**

All I wanted was a pickle. Is that to much to ask? Well apparently so.

I bit into it to find there had been fake blood and blood capsules put in them, I didn't realise this until after I had checked my hand thinking I might have gotten a cut or something.

**This isn't the best chapter sorry, I wrote this on Thursday but the internet was down so I couldn't upload it. **

**I have still got to do my coursework, so I apologise for late update **


End file.
